Cry on my shoulder Gwen
by doc boy
Summary: Based on the episode Vendetta in AF. Gwen sees the space ship disapear and knows that Kevin is gone. she now needs Ben's emontional support more than ever...   please R&R  Thank you...


'Cry on my shoulder Gwen…'

I do not own Ben 10

This fic is based on the AF episode called 'Vendetta' where Kevin goes to avenge the death of his father…

Ben and Gwen were tricked by Kevin into getting into the escape pod that will take them back to Earth.

Gwen just looked out the window with a sad look on her face.

"Oh Kevin, what are you doing?..." she asked

"He'll be fine Gwen. Trust me" said Ben and put his hand on Gwen's shoulder to comfort her. She just looked at him and embraced him into a hug which caught him off guard…

Meanwhile in the space ship…

Kevin and the guy who killed his father were hanging on to the breaking ship trying not to let go and fly into space.

"Please. Help me" said the monster he killed Kevin's father

"You wouldn't want your father to kill me. Do it for your father" he begged

Kevin reached his arm out and took the key out of the guy's head and said

"For my father" and at that moment the spaceship vanished and so did Kevin

"Kevin!" cried out Gwen as she and Ben saw what happened from Earth. Her legs then failed and she put her face in her palms and started to cry

Ben was caught off guard by seeing this and kneeled down beside her as she embraced him into a brokenhearted hug and cried on his shoulder…

_"Oh Kevin…"_ she sobbed onto his shoulder

"I'm sorry Gwen…" he said sadly and leaned his head on her shoulder as he tightened the embrace.

"He's gone… I can't believe he's gone…" she sobbed onto his shoulder

"Neither can I Gwen… but hopefully he's in a better place now. He has finally reunited with his father…" Ben said

Gwen just continued to sob onto her cousin's shoulder. Ben never saw his cousin cry like this before. He never saw her cry at all to be honest. He really felt sorry for her and wished he could do something to make her feel better. He then had an idea. He decided to do something he's never done before. He decided to kiss her hair. With slight hesitation he laid soft loving and comforting kiss on her red hair and he hugged a little more tightly

"There, there Gwen… I'm here; I'm here for you…"

Gwen gulped and said

"Thanks for emotional support Ben. You know it mean a lot to me…"

"You're welcome Gwen. I'm sure you would have done the same for me"

Gwen just smiled as another tear dripped down her cheek

_"Yeah…"_ she said softly

_"I guess I would…"_

She then felt another flow of tears and sobbing, threatening to burst out like and overflowing dam, and sure enough- they did…

_"I lost him Ben… I can't believe I lost him…"_

"I know Gwen… but if it makes you feel better you will always have me around to make you feel better"

Gwen gulped again and asked

"You really mean that Ben?"

"Yes. I do" he replied

Gwen sighed and said

_"Thanks Ben… that really means a lot to me…" _she said softly as she whipped the remaining tears from her eyes. She then separated from the hug and looked into her cousin's eyes. She never knew they were so pretty. And he had a wonderful smile and a great personality. He was smart, funny; he was kind and a gentleman. Just like what she want in a perfect husband or a boyfriend for that matter…

Ben was glaring into his twin cousin's eyes; the same green eyes that he has. He never knew her eyes were so beautiful. And she had a wonderful smile and a beautiful face and wonderful long red hair. She and a wonderful personality, she was nice, kind, loving, she was very smart and had a good sense of humor. Basically the girl of his dreams… both of them forgot they were cousins while thinking these thoughts as their faces got closer to each other until they met into a soft loving passionate kiss. It was the best kiss in the world, so loving, so passionate so… so… comforting and heartwarming. At least for Gwen it was. During the kiss she now realized that Ben was the perfect guy for her. Despite him being her cousin. Kevin was never really there for her. All he ever cared about was himself and alien tech. Ben on the other hand used to be obnoxious and selfish. But since their first summer together five years ago they got a little closer to each other and Ben's personality has improved. Ben used to think he hated his cousin. She would always tease him with witty insults and give him a hard time. After their first summer together they kind of grew on each other. He got used to her and so did she to him. When they had to deactivate the Omnitrix and he thought she was killed by the wild vines and saw she was alive, he immediately ran towards her and gave her a big hug which they both enjoyed. The hug proved to both of them without any words that they really do care for each other and have feelings for each other despite of what they say to one another. And that changed everything. Since then they became much closer friends and it made them very happy. At a certain point they both started to develop romantic interest in each other but didn't get the chance to tell each other because Kevin and Julie got in the way. But now that Kevin's gone and that Julie broke up with Ben a month back they could finally be together despite their blood relation…

Once the kiss has ended, their lips separated and they looked each other in the eyes and their faces were blushing.

"I… I… I can explain…" they both said at the same time

"You first" said Gwen

"Well… you remember the RV trip we took with grandpa a few years ago?" he asked

Gwen nodded

"Well, in the beginning we didn't get along very well. I even thought that you hated me and that I hated you. But when we went to Xeon to fix the Omnitrix and you were almost killed by those vines, when I saw you were alright, I admit that I shed a few tears and ran over to give you a big hug. When that happened, I realized that I really do care for despite of what we used to say to each other… did you have the same feeling?" he asked

"Yes. I did." Gwen answered

"Well anyway, since then we became closer and closer until something happened. This may sound gross to you but I kinda developed romantic feelings for. I know it sounds disgusting. But the more I tried to push those thoughts and feelings anyway, the more the stuck to my mind and preoccupied it. I wanted to tell you how I feel the day we met Kevin again a few months ago. I wanted to tell you when we were in that sports hall. But then the door opened and that alien came in and since I basically didn't get a chance to tell you because of Kevin and Julie and all that. But I think now is the time to tell you what I feel Gwen. At first I thought it was a crush but then I realized it was something else. Something I never felt for anyone before. It took me a while to realize it was love. I mean romantic love and not cousin love. I know it sounds gross and you're probably gonna slap me for it and I'm willing to accept that…" he said and closed his eyes tightly waiting for the worst to happen to him. But Gwen didn't slap him; instead she put her face closer to his and said softly

_"Hey… I feel the exact same way Ben…" _their faces then got closer and closer again until their lips met into an even more loving passionate kiss which would mark their relationship which would last until their future wedding and the birth of their kids and beyond.

And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And the lived happily ever after…

End…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

וןאכוךwonderful smile and a ; they green eyes that he has. like and overflowing dam fly into space.


End file.
